Kingdom Hearts Final Mix
by StormLove16
Summary: When Sora gets separated from his friends, Riku and Kairi, when their world gets swallowed by the darkness, he discovers he can use the Keyblade and begins his journey to find them with his new friends, Donald, Goofy, and another Keyblade wielder named Kaen. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I only own Kaen, her Keyblade, and her backstory.


**Disclaimer**

Hi there! Storm here. Just so you know, before this starts, I'm not that experienced in writing so sorry if it sucks. But please don't criticize me to much or to harshly, though I do appreciate friendly criticism. Also, I will try and not make my character, Kaen, pronounced KI-EN, a Mary Sue, because let's be honest, they suck unless their only purpose is for crack stories or something. Finally, I'm typing some of this on my phone, so sorry if there's any spelling errors.

Now, without further dang adieu, let's get this started!

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney. I don't own anything but Kaen, her backstory, and Keyblade.

 **Kaen Character Bio**

 _(_ Original template from visionarydame . deviantart art / Kingdom-Hearts-OC-Blank-Template-399123361. For the link, just remove the spaces and period at the end.)

This is based on Kaen at the beginning of the story, before she meets Sora and the others, though she, at this point, already knows Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and everyone in the Disney world.

Introduction of Character

 _Name_ : Kaen (Japanese for flame; pronounced KI-EN)

 _Age_ : 15

 _Gender_ : Female

 _Sexual/Romantic Orientation_ : Currently unknown since love isn't her first priority at the moment

 _Nickname(s)_ : Little Flame (Used by Scrooge McDuck), Ki-Ki (Used by Huey, Dewey, and Louie; pronounced KI-KI, not KEE-KEE).

 _Alias(es)_ : None

 _Date of Birth_ : February 17

 _Status_ : Active

 _Astrological/Zodiac Sign_ : Aquarius/Rabbit

 _Species_ : Human

 _Ethnicity_ : Caucasian (White)

 _Blood Type_ : A+

 _Affiliations/Organizations_ : Currently none

 _Occupation_ : Keyblade wielder/apprentice

The Character's Appearance

 _General Appearance_ : Naturally straight, ginger hair that goes to the bottom of her shoulder blades which she wears in a low ponytail and bangs she keeps out of her face with a black barrette. Grass green eyes with long eyelashes. Thin, long eyebrows that are slightly darker than her hair. Pale but not pure white skin. Wears a black t-shirt underneath a half zipped navy blue vest with a pocket on each side, blue jean shorts with a black belt over sunset-colored-ombre leggings with zippers down the sides, and black sneakers.

 _Height_ : 5'7"

 _Weight_ : 103 lbs

 _Handedness_ : Ambidextrous

 _Tattoos/Birthmarks/Scars_ : A thin scar going down to her elbow from her shoulder on her right arm which she doesn't remember how she got it.

 _Jewelry/Accessories_ : A pink, stained glass star charm she has hanging to her belt that she's had since she could remember, a black buckle choker, and black gloves that connect around her middle fingers.

About the Character

 _Personality_ : Kaen can come off as abrasive, skeptical, and sarcastic to people she just met, but she just acts that way until she knows if she can trust that person. When she warms up to a person, she turns into a joking, kind, and still sarcastic person, but she usually doesn't mean to be mean when she's being sarcastic. She still is skeptical and practical, not one to jump to conclusions and analyzes her situation instead. When she gets extremely emotional though, which isn't often but still happens, she becomes impulsive and throws caution to the wind, becoming extremely protective of her friends and loved ones and ready to defend them at all cost.

 _Favorites_ : Music, books, animals, cookies, sea salt ice cream, people who put others before themselves

 _Least Favorites_ : Bullies, people who think she's weak because she's a girl, people who think she's weak because of her age

 _Hobbies/Interests_ : Playing music on piano, violin, guitar, flute, and clarinet, singing, reading, practicing her fighting skills, playing with Huey, Dewey, and Louie

 _Phobias/Fears_ : Monophobia: the fear of being alone, athazagoraphobia: the fear of being forgotten or ignored, minor atychiphobia: the fear of failure

 _Habits_ : Twirling a loose strand of her hair when in deep thought or nervous

 _Mannerisms_ : Calm when talking, becomes more serious when in battle. Usually has a calm, playful demeanor.

 _Skills/Talents_ : Playing multiple instruments, very agile and flexible, though not perfectly so, solving things in her heading quickly

 _Best Qualities_ : Usually calm during most situations, kind, wants to protect others, puts others before herself, even when she's seriously injured or in trouble

 _Worst Qualities_ : Gets suspicious of and doesn't really trust most people she doesn't know, doesn't care for her own well being when she's protecting other people, gets impulsive when she get's upset or emotional

 _Morality/Ethics_ : Thinks that there is at least a tiny bit of good in everyone, and those who can't protect themselves need protecting, but that bad people who intentionally do bad things need to be stopped

 _Goals/Motivations/Dreams_ : Wants to, one day, take and pass her Mark of Mastery exam and become a Master, so she can go out on her own to discover her past and family, and to protect those who need it the most

The Character's Relationship With Others

 _Reputation_ : Those who know and are close with Kaen know she is a nice and smart girl, wanting everyone to be safe and happy. They trust her with their lives and everything else. She is popular with young kids, always wanting to play with them, since she never really had a childhood of her own, at least one she can remember.

 _Love Interest(s)_ : None

 _Friend(s)_ :

Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck

Scrooge McDuck

Donald Duck

Daisy Duck

Goofy

King Mickey Mouse

Queen Minnie Mouse

Chip and Dale

Master Yen Sid

 _Enemy(ies)_ : Currently none

 _Relationship(s)_ :

King Mickey and Queen Minnie Mouse: Current guardians/surrogate parents of Kaen. Kaen has known the King ever since she woke up with no memory of her family or her life before that point. Mickey decided to take her in, training her in the art of the Keyblade alongside Yen Sid while living in Disney Town in Disney Castle. She met Minnie when she first got there, becoming close in a few minutes. Mickey and Minnie are considered surrogate parents to Kaen, loving to train and fight with Mickey and playing music, tending to the garden, and reading with Minnie. She knows that, even if and when she finds her real family, she will always love the King and Queen as parents and friends.

Donald and Daisy Duck: Surrogate aunt and uncle to Kaen. Donald and Daisy first met Kaen when she first arrived at Disney Castle, finding a connection with her in their shared skepticism and sarcasm and somewhat adopted her as her surrogate aunt and uncle. Donald taught Kaen how to use magic and cast spells, while Daisy taught her how to cook and play flute, violin, and piano. Kaen loves her aunt and uncle, knowing she would always consider them family, no matter what.

Goofy: Surrogate Uncle to Kaen. Goofy met Kaen when she first came to Disney Castle, along with Queen Minnie, Donald and Daisy. They bonded over their determination to protect others and joking yet kind nature, creating a uncle and niece relationship much like her and Donald. Goofy taught her some defense and fighting styles other than that of the Keyblade, as well as some jokes that always made her laugh. Kaen loves her other surrogate uncle, and will always love him, no matter what.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck: Kaen's best friends and surrogate cousins/brothers. Kaen met the triplets when they were pulling a prank on their uncle, Donald Duck. She decided to help them out and they became fast friends, as well as partners in crime. She loves to hang out with them, whether it be playing, coming up with a new get-rich-quick plan, helping with the ice cream shop, or playing pranks on others, mostly Donald. Kaen considers the brothers her best friends as well as little brothers and is always ready to get into trouble with them.

Scrooge McDuck: Surrogate great uncle/grandfather to Kaen. Kaen met Scrooge one day when he was trying to come up with a new business idea. He was baffled by the knowledge she possessed at her young age and asked her if she wanted to help him out. He, along the way, decided to help out with her music lessons with Daisy, teaching how to play the clarinet. He considers the young girl his granddaughter and she considers him a grandfather/great uncle and is always willing to help him out with a new business venture.

Master Yen Sid: Surrogate grandfather/teacher of Kaen. Kaen has known Yen Sid as long as King Mickey, being with her when she first woke up with amnesia. He decided not to outright tell her about her past, fearing what to much information at once might do to her young mind and, though hesitant at first, Kaen agreed to this, deciding that, one day, she would find the answers herself. Yen Sid decided to take Kaen under his wing alongside Mickey, training her in the art of the Keyblade, somewhat bonding with her in the process. Though he won't show it, he considers the young girl as the granddaughter he never had, with Kaen thinking of him as her surrogate grandfather alongside Scrooge McDuck.

The Character's Abilities

 _Powers/Abilities_ : Magic

 _Origin of Powers_ : Being a Keyblade wielder, it comes with the territory. Learned to use and control them under Master Yen Sid and the Royal Magician, Donald Duck.

 _Element(s)_ : Spells

 _Strengths_ : Fire, lightning, and healing spells

 _Weaknesses_ : Water, ice, and time spells

 _Restrictions_ : Can only use them when holding her Keyblade

 _Alternate Form(s)_ : Currently none

 _Fighting Style_ : Weapon and magic based styled combat

 _Weapon(s)_ : "Ember's Song" Keyblade

 _Weapon(s) Appearance(s)_ : The black grip is centered in a ring of pink, red, orange, and yellow flames making up the hand-guard. The shaft is five long, slightly wavy flames that go from red to pink to orange to yellow making up a staff like you'd see on sheet music. The music notes on it are black quarter notes, starting at what would be a low G going up to a middle B on the piano. The teeth are three, giant eighth notes. The keychain connected to the Keyblade by a silver chain with a single eighth note with a pink, flaming heart as the bottom of it for the token.

 _Preferred Weapon(s)_ : Keyblade, weaponized hand fans, bow and arrow

(On a scale of 1 - 10; 1 being terrible and 10 being the best)

 _Knowledge_ : /10

 _Conceptualization Power_ : /10

 _Motivation_ : /9

 _Will to Act_ : /9

 _Agility_ : /8

 _Power Control_ : /9

 _Swordsmanship_ : /9

 _Hand-to-Hand Combat_ : /5

 _Long Range Accuracy_ : /7

 _Offense_ : /9

 _Defense_ : /7

 _Social Skills_ : /6

The Character's Familial/Biographical Information

 _Birthplace_ : Unknown

 _Family_ :

(Mother, Unknown)

(Father, Unknown

(Other Possible Family, Unknown)

 _Familial Background_ : Since Kaen has amnesia, she doesn't have any memory of her family. Since waking up and living in Disney Town, the inhabitants of the town and castle have become her surrogate family, with the King and Queen as parents, Donald and Goofy as uncles, Daisy as an aunt, Huey, Dewey, and Louie as cousins/little brothers, and Yen Sid and Scrooge McDuck as grandfathers/great uncles, in Scrooge's case. She knows that, even if and when she finds her family, she will always consider them her family too, no matter what.

 _Character Background_ : Kaen never really had a childhood, at least, one with a biological family. The first memory she has is waking up in Yen Sid's tower with him and King Mickey, not remembering anything before then, except her name, how to play the guitar, a basic knowledge of the Keyblade, and two songs that she doesn't remember the names of. The only things she had from her life before was a music box that plays the two different songs and a pink, stained glass star charm, along with a scar on her arm. She was told by Yen Sid that they couldn't tell her about her family or past because if they tell her one thing, it could unlock all her other memories at once, causing serious mental damage. Being a really smart girl, she understood, deciding it would be for the best. She began living in Disney Town, training under the King and Master Yen Sid, learning how to use the Keyblade. She has yet to regain any of her memories, but sometimes gets random glimpses in dreams that she only remembers for a small amount of time. She wishes to become a Keyblade Master someday and go out to discover her past, being able to protect those who need it most as well.

Well, there you have it! Kaen's full bio. This took a day and a fourth to make. Thank god for snow days, other wise, this would have taken SO much longer. Well, next chapter I'm gonna actually start the story. See you there!

-Storm 3


End file.
